Sartharion
|health = |mana = |instance = The Obsidian Sanctum }} Sartharion is a black dragon boss located in the Obsidian Sanctum of the Chamber of Aspects. This part of the Obsidian Sanctum contains 4 mobs of interest. These are Sartharion the raid boss himself and 3 drakes, Vesperon, Shadron and Tenebron. Each has their own form of adds depending on how you engage. The drake mobs are known as 'Disciple of ...' respectively. Attacks and Abilities Twilight Drakes * Vesperon- ** Has aura: Power of Vesperon: Maximum health decreased by 25%. * Shadron- ** Has aura: Power of Shadron: Fire damage taken increased by 100%. * Tenebron- ** Has aura: Power of Tenebron: Shadow damage taken increased by 100% Each drake can be taken down without engaging Sartharion. The achievements require leaving them up. If you do down them, they each give a Emblem of Heroism, but no loot. Each drake fight is a typical spank and tank, but after ?s the drake will open a portal. One healer and some dps and the OT need to take the portal to shift to fighting the add. Much like phased content, you'll be in the same place (totems still exist where you left them), but instead of seeing the drake, you'll fight a disciple of X, depending on which drake it is. they have a shadow aura that reduces damage taken by 25%, but periodically pulses shadow damage to you. Once that add is downed, a portal appears and returns you to the drake. You cycle portals/dps on the drake until down. Sartharion * Has ? HP * Has Cleave. ? damage. * Has Tail Whip. ? damage. * Has Frontal Breath. Fire attack. did ~15-18k with Shadron's debuff up unresisted. His immediate area is surrounded by a small moat of lava. The east/west sides of this lava spawn lava waves by Sartharion during his emotes every ?s. See layout/positioning images below for details. Strategy * Layout: ** GREEN is the instance portal ** PURPLE are the 3 drakes up in the hills (Tenebron on the ?, Vesperon on the ?, Shadron on the east) ** Light RED is the lava border immediately surrounding Sartharion ** YELLOW is Sartharion's position before the pull * Positioning: ** YELLOW is Sartharion's position after being rotated to face east ** GREEN is the MT location ** PURPLE is the melee ** BLUE is the ranged/healing camp Lava Waves: The light blue paths are to illustrate where the gaps in each of the waves are when he emotes. If the wave comes from the right side, heading west, as you face Sartharion's initial position, they should come behind the tank, and the gap will be by the melee group. If the wave comes from the left side, heading east, the gap will be back where the ranged camp is located. Failing to get to the gap means the wave will hit you and leave a minor fire dot on you (1500-2000dmg? before Shadron's modifier). Whether your tank eats the wave to stay put, or rotates to the gap, as when you have Shadron up still, is up to your group. Just be clear with your melee/ranged on rotating along the gap path to avoid Cleave and Breath attacks. Sardarion's Fire elemental Adds: These adds are summoned every ?s in groups of 2-4 to be offtanked. After ? these adds will ? to deal 400% more damage, so ~800 becomes 4k, modified by Shadron's aura. DPS will have to drop these as priority after they spawn and are picked up by the OT. The major drake of issue is Shadron since everything in the encounter is fire damage. Vesperon is less an issue as your raid is better geared. First time groups like ours will take down all 3 drakes, making the encounter a tank and spank, minor add control and minor movement to avoid waves, like Heigan. Subsequent visits will leave Tenebron/Vesperon up. If you leave the drakes alone, shortly after engaging Sardarion, the remaining drakes will come to Sardarion's aid and thus their auras come into play. Tenebron's aura will only impact the raid when they take the portal to deal with those disciples. Shadron's aura will be in play the rest of the time and Vesperon's will affect both (verify?). The apparent strategy for leaving all 3 drakes in play with Sardarion requires having a group assigned to deal with the fire adds from Sardarion, as well as a subgroup to deal with the portals and their adds. We didn't test with all 3 up, so unsure if multiple drake portals can exist, but you can be caught with fire adds and portal disciples at the same time making for an interesting juggling match. Drops Apparently the loot drops are modified by the number of drakes left standing when Sartharion is down: * Normal: (10man) ** 1 Drake up - Bonus ilvl 200 Item ** 2 Drakes up - Bonus ilvl 213 item ** 3 Drakes up - Reins of the Black Drake * Heroic: (25man) ** 1 Drake up - Bonus ilvl 213 item ** 2 Drakes up - Bonus ilvl 226 item ** 3 Drakes up - Reins of the Twilight Drake Quotes Aggro: *It is my charge to watch over these eggs. I will see you burn before any harm comes to them! Berserk: *This pathetic siege ends NOW! Breath Attack: *Burn, you miserable wretches! Fire Special: *Such flammable little insects.... *Your charred bones will litter the floor! *How much heat can you take? *All will be reduced to ash! Kill: *You will make a fine meal for the hatchlings. *You are at a grave disadvantage! *This is why we call you lesser beings. Call Shadron: *Shadron! Come to me, all is at risk! Call Tenebron: *Tenebron! The eggs are yours to protect as well! Call Vesperon: *Vesperon! The clutch is in danger! Assist me! Death: *Such is the price... of failure... External links Category:The Obsidian Sanctum mobs Category:Black Dragonflight Category:Dragons Category:Bosses